Insecurities
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between Nolan and Emily, Padma is unsure about his feelings towards her. One-shot for now. May turn into muti-chap.


Nolan Ross ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Staring intently at the computer screen he was working on, he didn't hear Padma enter the room. It was a few minutes before he realized that she was there.

His phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Ems. Anything interesting happening at the Grayson palace?"

He listened for a few minutes.

"Okay. I'll be over tonight. What? Aiden? Oh okay." He sighed.

"Tell James Bond I said hello." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair again. After a few moments he realized that Padma was standing right there.

"Padma, well are you not a sight for these computer-screen-strained eyes. How long have you been standing there?"

She blushed a rosy color. "A few minutes. I love watching you work on the computer. You look so intense and brooding..."

"Go on," Nolan said, reclining in his chair, crossing his left leg over his right and resting his chin on his hand.

Padma laughed because she thought he was being silly, but she continued because that was yet another thing she loved about him.

"Well, whenever you are about to make a breakthrough, or when you get really stressed out, you run your hands through your hair. It's so adorable."

"Hmm," Nolan began, "Adorable sounds like I'm kitten or possibly a pair of Gucci shoes. Is there another word you could use? Like 'dangerously handsome' or something along those lines?"

Padma pretended to think it over before she replied.

"Although you _are_ dangerously handsome, adorable is the word I think fits this certain situation best."

Nolan smiled as he stood up and walked over to Padma. He leaned close to her and she prepared for a kiss. Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Race you to the front door."

She tried her best to beat him, but for every three steps she took, Nolan took one. With his long legs she was no match. He beat her by a long shot.

He tapped the door jamb and then grabbed Padma by the wrist before she could do the same.

"No need Paddy my dear," He said, catching her wrists between his thumb and index finger.

"I've already won and I believe you owe me a kiss."

"The terms of the race were never discussed." She retorted, smiling slyly.

"Well as the winner I get to choose my prize."

Padma sighed in mock agitation.

"Very well." She said, "You _are_ the winner after all."

Nolan smiled and claimed his prize with vigor.

"Padma." He whispered, the comical feel in the air replaced by one of anticipation.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you."

She smiled brightly for a moment, but it disappeared and her face crumpled as if she had suddenly thought of something terrible.

Nolan's expression changed to one of worry. What was wrong with Padma? She had never acted like that after a kiss before.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard. "Nolan, you have never lied to me before. Please don't lie to me now."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, releasing her wrists.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Don't answer right away. Take some time to think about this. But do you... do you have feelings for Emily?"

"What? What are you talking about? No."

"Just listen." She said. "I was there today when you talked to her and it seemed like you were jealous of Aiden. You talk to her all the time and you two are just so close, and I have to admit that I get really insecure about your relationship with her."

"Padma. Listen to me. Emily and I are friends. Maybe even best friends. But I love _you_. There is nothing more then friendship between Ems and I although I admit that I am jealous of Aiden because he takes up her time and sometimes clouds her judgment. We were supposed to work on something tonight but she and Aiden had plans. I'm not jealous of Aiden because I'm in love with Emily."

He was trying to convince her best that he could, but she looked so unsure that it almost broke his heart.

His chest and throat tightened. "Padma. I love you. I can't lose you. You bring out the best in me. You bring out traits in myself that I didn't even know that I had. You make me feel like no one ever has before, and that's because you're special. You are the mouse to my keyboard, the coder to my program. I can't live without you."

She swallowed hard and leaned against him.

"I am just so worried about losing you." She whispered.

"I just feel such an attachment to you. Like you suddenly there is a piece of my heart exposed that I didn't know was there before. And since I betrayed you I just feel guilt and worry all the time-" Nolan placed a finger to her lips.

"Padma, if I didn't love and trust you, if I hadn't forgiven you, then you wouldn't be here."

He took her face in his hand and his clear blue eyes searched hers.

"Look at me." He said when she averted her gaze. She lifted her eyes to his and waited for him to speak.

" I. love. You." He whispered. He said it again, louder and louder. The seventh time he said it, he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I love you!" When he set her down she was breathless and smiling.

"Okay, I believe you. And I love you too."

"Prove it."

"Nolan, you're like seven foot and I'm like four and a half. I don't think I could twirl you around."

The corners of Nolan's mouth twitched in an amused smile.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I suppose you would like another kiss?" She asked.

"Yes please."

She rested her forehead against his for a moment before kissing him.

"Padma?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled and with a litle laugh replied, "I know."


End file.
